Computer systems and electronic devices are used in many applications across many different industries and businesses. Typically, these computer systems and electronic devices use electrical power drawn from a typical electrical grid (e.g., plugged into 120 Volt, 60 Hz electrical outlet) for realizing functionality. Further, several kinds of devices remain plugged in and functioning continuously in some manner. For example, a typical television broadcast digital receiver (e.g., a set-top box) may remain functioning even when one is not watching any programming, such as when specific programming tagged for recording begins, the set-top box will record the programming without additional user input. Thus, the set-top box will remain plugged in and functioning regardless of whether or not the device is currently being used by a user.
With a growing number of computer systems and electronic devices continuously operating regardless of use by a user, more and more energy is used when devices set idle without use, yet still have all internal components operating at full functioning capacity. Thus, electrical energy may be wasted at great amounts (especially when cumulative and aggregate numbers are considered across a population of users) when devices remain at full functioning capacity but without actual use. Such systems and devices are inefficient and wasteful. Existing methods for controlling power consumed by electronic systems selectively disable devices within the system, using very specific and limited modes of overall operation (e.g., system On, system Standby, system Off). Moreover, conventional methods of power control rely almost exclusively on minimizing power consumption without regard to system performance. Thus, to solve these various problems, a system may employ a power control system that allows expanded modes of energy usage in regard to system performance at these modes, allowing system auto-optimization that matches desired or required performance with minimal power.